femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Parker (Castle)
Gwen Parker (Kate Cobb) is the hidden main villainess from "Dead Again," episode 8.19 of Castle (airdate April 25, 2016). Introduction Gwen Parker is an employee at Zantium Labs, which was subjected to a fine by safety inspector Alan Masters, who was shown being poisoned in the beginning of the episode. Alan survived the attempt, and regarding Gwen, she was interviewed by Richard Castle and Javier Esposito, with Gwen referring to Alan as a funny person despite many at the lab not liking him. This was after Castle figured out that Alan had a crush on Gwen, and after Alan survived a near fatal electrocution, Castle urged Alan to go on a date with Gwen. Alan does so, but during their date, he is encountered by notorious mobster Horatio Spate, who's threats to Alan drew Castle's appearance. It was at that moment that Gwen left and ended their date, as she appeared to be flustered over Alan and Castle's talk over the former being a superhero. Reveal Horatio was suspected in the attempts to kill Alan, but the investigation revealed that there was a lucrative heroin operation taking place, as a synthetic version of the drug was made and mixed with TTX--the same chemical that was used in the first attempt to kill Alan. After Lanie Parish disovered that LAH was used as well, Alan recognized it as the chemical that spilled at Zantium Labs, meaning that the attempted murder worked there. Alan's suspicions turned to Mike Lin, an employee at the lab, and the episode's climax saw him head to the lab to warn Gwen about Mike, after which they went to an unused laboratory for protection. After Alan told Gwen about Mike making the heroin, Gwen suddenly pulled out a gun and informed him that she was going to kill Mike, much to the shock of Alan, who informed Gwen that it wasn't necessary and that the police would arrest him. In response, however, Gwen turned heel by revealing that she, not Mike, was the true mastermind of the operation, and that Mike's arrest would be bad for her as he was the only one who knew about her villainous activities, hence why she needed to kill him. The villainess also revealed to Alan that she was the one who made the attempts to kill him, adding that she was being discreet and that her boyfriend, the aforementioned Horatio, told her she should just shoot him. The revelation of Gwen's relationship with Horatio shocked Alan, who was also told by Gwen that Alan never had a chance with her before she pointed her gun at Alan. Castle and Kevin Ryan's search for Alan ended when they found him with a bullet wound in his head, leaving Castle heartbroken over Alan's death. However, Alan had survived that attempt as well, and Castle would learn about Gwen and her true heel persona when she was shown in handcuffs with Esposito, who thwarted her escape attempt. Upon seeing Alan alive, the evil Gwen snarled at her intended victim over his ability to survive her attempts before she was taken into custody. Quotes *"(Alan: "Why do you have a gun?") I'm gonna kill Mike. (Alan: "No, no, no, no. The cops will arrest him.") That's what I'm afraid of. Mike is the only person here who knows I'm running this operation." (Gwen Parker revealing herself as the mastermind of the heroin operation) *"(Alan: "Wait, you're the one who poisoned me?") And electrocuted you, yeah. I was trying to be discreet. I mean, my boyfriend Horatio said I should just shoot you in the head, but... (Alan: "Hold on, stop everything! Horatio is your boyfriend?! So I guess a second date is out of the question?") Awe, Alan. You seriously thought a guy like you had a shot with me? (Alan: "Ouch. I thought dying twice was painful.") Well, maybe it won't be so bad the third time." (Gwen revealing her attempts to kill Alan) *"Why the hell won't you die?!" (Gwen's snarl after seeing that her third attempt to kill Alan failed) Gallery Gwen Parker 2.jpg Gwen Parker Gun.jpg|Gwen pointing her gun at Alan Gwen Parker Arrest.jpg|Gwen arrested by Esposito Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Drug Queen Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested